Little Black Dress
by xxSianLouxx
Summary: Black Challenge. Sirius Black just can not resist that little black dress on a certain brunette. Will he ever be able to get the damned thing off of her? Please Read and Review! Thanks x


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

**Black Challenge:**

**Chapter One:**

**Sirius Black growled in heated frustration. 'To little flesh on flesh,' He thought. All thoughts soon abdoning him as the wanton female grazed her teeth over his throat, soothing it with little kisses and sucks. An animalistic nature took over the Black who stood in the hallway of his ancestrial home. And without care or caution he grabbed her bottom and lifted her to his waist, slamming her into the wall, where a picture fell from its hanging spot. The frisky brunette wrapped her legs around his slim waist, her arms going up and around his neck. He crushed his lips down upon hers in a hurried frienzy, devouring her mouth, in a manner that would surely leave her lips swollen and bruised. He hitched up the little black dress till it was up and around her hips. His member ached for her wet core and without hesitation he thrust upwards into her waiting heat. The witch moaned aloud, her legs clamping tighter around his waist, head thrown back in the throws of pleasure. He pulled out slowly, his tip just at her entrance and thrust into her again, taking her slowly at first, but his thrusts coming faster and harder. Her hips grinding down on him. Her walls milking him of his seed as he brought her over to the edge. With one arm still around her slender waist he brought his over hand down to her pulsing nub and began to stroke her in rythm to his thrusts. Showing the skill and promise of an excellent lover. She was nothing but a shaking mess when her last orgasm washed over her, her mucles convulsing and small noises leaving her rosebuded lips. Wave after wave washed over her curvasious body. The last leaving her limp in his arms trying to regain her composure. She felt herself being repositioned in the Man's arms, being carried of into his bedroom. **

**Sirius carried her through to his bedroom, and threw her roughly down on the bed. Standing over her, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the remaining clothes off his body. Crawling up the bed he took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. He kissed her with new fever his hands running down her sides, feeling the slight indent of her soft shapely waist. Bunching up the matrerial of the offending black dress her lifted it up over her heard. Her pert creamy breasts laid bare for him. Suppressing a moan he lowered his head to her pink nipple and rolled it around in his warm mouth. Her back began to arch and he supported her with his large hands that still clutched her little black dress. Lowering her down onto the materess he kissed around her other aurelo, his teeth nipping gently on the hardened bud. A low meow was his reward. He ran down the entire length of her body, showering it with kisses and love bites. He gently bit her thigh before drinking her heavelnly ambrosia. His tongue reaching inside her warm canals, tasting her essence. His long tongue tracing her slickness, caressing her clit. He inserted his finger pumping it in and out of her core. Adding another finger into the warmth, the Witch moaned aloud in pleasure. Her hips bucking up of the materess. She tightened around his fingers as the first signs of orgasms spread through out her lust ridden body. With a sharp bite to her clitoris she came undone around Sirius long fingers. **

**His little witch lay panting on the pillows. Her dark chocolate curls surronding her haid like a messy halo. He lifted one of her ankles up and placed it onto his shoulder, allowing him acsess to her sweet spot. In one violent thrust he was sheathed inside of her. The angle allowing him to take her deep and hard. It wasn't long before he felt the begining of his own orgasm and with her walls clamping down hard upon his engorged member he spilled his seed within her. **

**Her leg came down from his shoulder and he collapsed ontop of her in exhaustion. They lay entwined like this for awhile when her giggles made him rise up onto his arm.**

**"Find something funny, Love?" He asked, grinning down at the young woman, with his trademark smirk. She rolled out from underneath him and wrapped her body in a discarded sheet.**

**"Just imagining what the others faces will look like when they clocked onto us." with the thin sheet still wrapped around her body she stood and began gathering he clothes. When she turned to face him again, her face held the look of seriousness. "We've been careless tonight Sirius, anyone could of seen us out in the hallway." She dropped the sheet and pulled the dress down over her head. Walking to perch her firm bottom on his bed.**

**"We have to be careful Sirius, and I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." She bent down to kiss him goodnight however Sirius had more designs on the Witch. Sirius gave her his best puppy eyes, and pouted his mouth like an insolent child.**

**"Stay the night 'Mione?" He begged. Laughing she got up and moved to the door. As always with Hermione back to buisness.**

**"Night Sirius." She whispered before leaving his room, his last view of the feisty gryffindor was her shapley bum and toned legs in that irresistable little black dress. **


End file.
